


Hard to let Go - 2 of 2

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [72]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), COVID 19, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley comes home for her angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Kudos: 45
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Hard to let Go - 2 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-08-19  
> Can yall please appreciate that my summary for this just used to be 'SNAKE CUDDLES SNAKE CUDDLES SNAKE CUDDLES' and I somehow managed 666 words.  
> Yeah.  
> Just to write Aziraphale cuddling Snake Crowley like a teddy bear.  
> And then I only get to it at the end of the fic xD this somehow turned into even more angst instead of the mostly fluff fic I had planned.  
> Sorry?

At the beginning of the pandemic, Crowley travelled the world for a few weeks that quickly turned into months.

Lingering at airports and train stations with a few demonic miracles of their own, they made sure that people would get home safely.

After that, Crowley feels grossed out by all the _good_ they had been doing- but really, what else was there to do when everything was already so extraordinary fucked up?- and decided that, instead of going home immediately, they would make a stop in the States for some 

Now, where they are in the Texas, people who aren't wearing their masks stumble and break a leg, eat something rotten, or find other _unpleasant_ reasons to stay confined to their own homes.

It's fun, really. As long as they aren't looking too closely at all the depressed faces around them... And if they sometimes smuggle in a miracle to help someone have a good day or whatever- that's between them and Her and no-one else.

* * *

Sitting on the floor of the bookshop, back against the doorframe, Aziraphale is wondering what in _God's_ name he ever did do wrong to be cursed to feel this way...

Without even realising he is doing it, Aziraphale is whisked away by his own miracle and thrown into Crowley's penthouse flat, searching for the comfort of his partner.

Of course, Crowley isn't there.

Somehow, he feels even worse here, the minimalist flat he usually loves because it's so _Crowley_ only seems eerie and lifeless now, reminding him of the vast emptiness of Heaven...

Sinking to the floor once again, the angel lowers his head into his hands and silently cries.

* * *

Crowley is sitting on top of a skyscraper in Manhatten, happily dangling her legs over the edge as she listens to the chaos below, where the wife of a rich landlord just found out about his affairs- he won't be able to throw around lawsuits when he has his own divorce to deal with!- when she gets an eerie feeling of _wrongness_.

She can't quite pin-point what exactly is making her feel this way, but it's not nice, it's making her feel uneasy, and like humans in a fire would look for their greatest treasure, Crowley knows immediately what she is looking for, what- or rather, _whom_ \- she needs to know is okay.

* * *

"'Ziraphale?" 

Crowley calls as he pushes open the door to the bookshop, jingling the little bell above.

"Zira? You home?" 

No angel.

Huh. 

Stepping back out into the weirdly empty streets of London, Crowley gets into his Bentley- no angel there, either- and drives to his flat.

"Aziraphale?"

"C-Crowley?"

Oh S- _someone_ , is her angel crying? 

Stumbling into the living room, Crowley finds Aziraphale huddled on the ground, eyes red and watery with tears.

"Angel? You didn't- you didn't think I was dead or something, did you?" Crowley asks while sitting down next to him, thinking back to the last and only time she remembers herself feeling this bad.

"What? No, I, it's nothing really..."

"It's clearly not nothing when you're crying like that!" 

Haltingly, Aziraphale tells her what had happened- now and in the past.

Crowley is enraged when she hears it all.

"You're better than all of them combined! Fucking bullies trying to intimidate you like that! They're not even nice at all!"

The angel laughs under tears. "Th-thought nice was a four letter word?" 

Crowley sniffs disdainfully and shrugs. 

"That's me, this's you. You're _good_ , Zira. Mean it."

Aziraphale smiles at her lovingly, but he's still crying, and Crowley doesn't know what else to say to comfort him... So she does what she does best, turns into her snake form and wraps around the angel in an attempt to comfort him.

Thankfully, Aziraphale doesn't seem to need her to say anything else. Snuggling deep into her, he burrows his face in her skin, breathing in the scent that is uniquely _Crowley_ as he slowly calms down.

The demon is happy to hold him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley sitting on that Skyscraper just gave me mad Deadpool vibes idek.
> 
> Anyways, I'm **Taking prompts!**  
>  Also don't worry if you suggested sth before, if I haven't written if yet feel free to suggest it again, I'm terribly sorry but I don't have the time to go through all the old comments again, so if I haven't written sth yet chances are I've forgotten all about it :[
> 
> Lmk if you liked this story!


End file.
